Date Night
by BirdG
Summary: While out on a date with his wife, Draco Malfoy runs into someone from his past.


**Author's Note:** Written for Queenb23more for the HP_Canon_Fest on LJ.

* * *

Standing there, helpless and frustrated, Draco privately marveled that he had once again given his life over to the capricious whims and ever-changing demands of a tyrant.

A wail pierced the air and he closed his eyes.

"Scorpius, what do you _want_," he begged, scrubbing a hand over his face. Casting _Muffiliato_ so Asteria wouldn't hear, Draco picked up his red-faced son and tried pacing the room. It wouldn't work, he already knew that. Scorpius could tell how tense he was and that would only serve to agitate him further.

Rubbing circles on his son's small back, he sighed, "If you shut up, I swear I will buy you anything you want when you're older. A Granian pony, the latest Nimbus broom, a Muggle automobile; _anything_. Just please stop crying before your mother hears."

This weekend would be the first they'd spent alone since Scorpius' birth three months ago and was what they both _desperately_ needed. They rarely spent any time together that wasn't during meals or while sleeping and he couldn't remember the last long conversation they'd had that hadn't revolved around their son. Needless to say, their sex life had suffered as well, dwindling down to a few quick shags before falling asleep.

Mad as it was, he missed his wife.

Shortly after Scorpius was born, they had planned on a trip to England to spend time with Draco's parents. After the war, his father had been placed under house arrest and his sentence wouldn't end for another two years. Lucius hadn't been there for Scorpius' birth nor his bris and had only seen his grandson briefly at Christmas. Knowing both his parents would want to spend as much time with their only grandchild as possible, Draco had arranged a weekend in Paris for him and his wife.

When he had told Asteria about this, she had been less than pleased. After a tepid "thank you," she hadn't said much else until he had prodded her. They had eventually argued over whether or not three days' notice was enough time before dropping the matter entirely. This morning something had changed. When he awoke, she told him in agonizing detail about the dream she had of surprising him at work and sucking him off until he came on her throat and breasts. A dream that was made all the more vivid by the memory of when she had done just that while he was on the Floo with a supplier, forcing him to cut the call short so he could fuck her on his desk. With a chaste kiss on the lips and wink, she had left the bed to feed Scorpius and he had headed to the loo for one of the best – and quickest - wanks he'd had in a while.

Wanking might be all he had if his son didn't stop crying soon.

"You're killing me, Scorpius," Draco muttered softly, resting his cheek against his son's head. He had been fed, burped, and changed. He didn't have colic and Asteria was positively certain that Scorpius was not teething yet. There was nothing he could want.

A light tap on the shoulder forced Draco to turn. His mother stood behind him, mouthing something and gesturing towards the air. He lowered the charm.

"You need to dress for your trip. Let me take him," she said, arms outstretched.

"He won't stop crying."

Judging from the soft smile she wore as she gazed at her grandson, she didn't seem to care.

"You'll be in Paris the entire weekend, yes?" Lucius asked softly once Narcissa was out of earshot.

"Yes, I left the contact information for the inn we'll be staying at."

"When you go out for the evening, you'll stick to Paris, correct?"

"Yes," he said slowly, unsure of where this conversation was leading. "We're going out for dinner tonight and tomorrow evening we may go to an art exhibit. There's some Muggle-born bloke that Asteria's mentioned before."

Draco realized what he had said too late and though he tried to carry on as if it hadn't happened, he could tell from the look in his father's eyes that he had noticed. Before they had married, Asteria had been adamant that certain words weren't to be said in her presence nor in the presence of any children they would have. Eventually, it had become habit.

"_Muggle-born_," Lucius drawled, stressing each syllable as if trying the word for the first time. The corner of his mouth curled into a smile but he looked anything but amused. "Of course, well, it would be prudent for you to stay away from London this weekend and not to broadcast your stay here. They just announced on the wireless that Jugson has been captured and will be up for his trial within the next few days. These trials tend to encourage a certain nasty sentiment that's best avoided."

Despite the warning in his father's words, he couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. Draco had only met Jugson a few times; once the Ministry had fallen under the Dark Lord's control, Jugson had done most of his "work" at Azkaban. He had been obsessed with discovering how Muggle-borns could steal magic and had been allowed the use of the prisoners to find the answer. Draco had once walked in on one of his experiments. He still remembered the wave of nausea that had overcome him as he looked at the open chest cavity, certain he had stumbled into an autopsy of some sort. Then his _darling_ aunt had leaned over to whisper to him that the victim wasn't dead - just _Petrified_ - and Draco had sicked up on his shoes.

"We'll be staying in Paris the entire time."

"Good."

Suddenly realizing it was much quieter in the room, he turned to see his mother still pacing, a calm and sleepy Scorpius lying against her shoulder. "How did she do that?"

With a look of genuine amusement, Lucius smirked. "She's had enough practice with temperamental children, I assure you."

Compared to Moscow at this time of year, the weather in Paris was downright balmy. The lack of dementors likely helped. Along with the roving packs of Werewolves that liked the lush forests found out East, many Death Eaters were rumored to be hiding in and around Russia. Draco doubted this, thankfully having yet to run across any of his former associates. The Russian government persisted, however, claiming that the dementors were the only thing that kept them from falling the way England had years before.

The restaurant was one of Asteria's favorites, an upscale Muggle establishment that specialized in _avant-garde_ cuisine. Draco was less enthusiastic about it. The food was serviceable and the ambiance pleasant enough if you didn't mind all the Muggles; which he did.

"It's her choice what she calls it," Asteria said, after taking a sip of her wine. He watched as she pressed her lips together, pink tongue peeking out for a second. His eyes drifted lower, to the low neckline of the red velvet halter dress she wore. She hadn't worn a bra with the dress, instead using a charm that was supposed to do the same thing. "I still say it's needlessly cutesy and twee name for such a magazine."

"You chose Puffskein as our safeword. I don't think you have room to judge."

She smirked at him. "I can see where your mind is tonight."

"If you only knew," he murmured, pushing back a lock of her dark hair, her dangling diamond earrings catching the light. As he had hoped, she took that as an invitation and gently eased into his mind. Draco pushed to the forefront an image that was equal parts fantasy and memory. It was her laying on a bed, blindfolded and wrists bound to the bedpost. She still had her bra on, though her tits had been pushed over the cups, her nipples hard after he'd sucked on them. Her knickers were also left on as he settled between her legs, mouthing over her cunt as she squirmed in frustration. Sliding his lower lip over the silk material as she rocked her hips, he finally pushed it aside, the tip of his tongue grazing over her clit--

Asteria pulled away, blue eyes dark and cheeks flushed.

"I hope you don't want to cut our dinner short."

He wanted nothing more. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good." From the way she smiled, Draco knew she didn't believe a single word. In that throaty voice he loved, she added, "Though I reckon you'll spend the evening too distracted by thoughts of my mouth stretched tight around your cock to be much company."

"I will now," he groaned, shifting in his seat to find some relief. She curled up next to him in the booth, her hand tracing patterns on his thigh.

"How long has it been again?"

Too long. "Four months."

"It has, hasn't it?" She kissed him behind the ear and again, just above the collar of his shirt. Staying close to him, her breath tickled against his skin. "I miss the way you would grab my hair and pull it while I sucked you off."

Draco sighed, eyes fluttering shut as she gently cupped him through his trousers and it took all his self-control not to push up into her hand.

"I swear I would get so wet I'd have to press my thighs together so I could concentrate on you."

He grabbed her wrist. "Unless you're willing to finish what you start, we still have to get through dinner."

Licking her lips, she grinned . Unable to resist, he kissed her fiercely, tongue sliding against hers.

She broke off the kiss, removing her hand much to his relief and disappointment and flagged down the nearest waiter, her diamond bracelet flashing in the candlelight. Whereas he rarely bothered to affect a proper accent - instead, enjoying the looks of annoyance it received - her French was flawless as she asked when the hors d'oeuvres would arrive. When told it would be at least fifteen minutes, Asteria patted his knee. "I'm going to pop into the loo, and then step outside for a fag."

He nodded. "See you in a bit."

Asteria grabbed her clutch and left.

Draco had intended to wait two minutes but gave up around the forty-five second mark. Nearing the woman's toilet, he slipped his wand out of his coat sleeve and cast a Muggle-Repelling Charm. Once inside, he added _Muffiliato_ and an Imperturbable Charm.

"Took you long enough."

He pushed her against the wall, kissing her again as he tried to slip one hand underneath the full skirt of her dress.

"No," she said, pushing him away and twisting them around till it was him against the wall. She gave a cheeky half-grin as she loosened his tie. "Not yet.

Before he could ask, she kissed him softly, teeth lightly nipping at his lower lip while her hands slid down to rest at his belt. Her nimble fingers made short work of his belt and she dropped to her knees in front of him, taking her time as she lowered the zip and pulled his trousers down. Draco sighed as she mouthed him through his pants, her breath hot against him and tongue tracing his cock through the thin material. "I'm going to come in my pants if you keep at that."

"You're lucky we're not back at our room."

"And why," his breath caught as she finally freed his cock, "is that?"

"Because then I could tie you up and spend all night teasing you like this." As if to demonstrate further, she licked him, her tongue running flat along the underside of his cock before pushing against the slit. Asteria wrapped her hand around the base as she sucked on the tip, making him moan loudly and cant his hips as she took him in inch by inch. Eyes locked on his, her hair tickled his thighs with every bob of her head.

Draco cupped her head, threading his fingers through her hair and giving it a tug as he shallowly pumped into her mouth. "You love this don't you?"

She moaned in his response, nails from one hand digging into his side while her other hand dropped beneath her skirt. Panting, he tilted his head so he could watch Asteria touch herself and silently cursed that he couldn't see _more_.

"I hate your clothes," he huffed.

Asteria laughed around his cock and it was too much, he spilled into her mouth with a cry. She took it all, both hands now clutching his hips as she greedily sucked him, meeting every thrust until he was spent.

"You're fucking brilliant," he said, helping her to her feet. She kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth so he could taste himself.

"I know," she whispered against his lips. "Now, do up your trousers. We have to get back to the table before the waiter wonders where we went."

Draco wasn't certain how they had made it through dinner but he doubted they would make it through another set. After their meal they had gone to a jazz club that was, again, one of his wife's favorite places in Paris. Hidden away in a dark corner and curled up together in a booth with Asteria's white mink stole hiding where his hand _was_ at the moment, they likely looked as if they were snogging or something equally innocent.

"I think I'm wearing more lipstick than you are at this point," he said softly, thumb circling her nipple as she trailed kisses along his jaw.

She smiled against his neck. "Worried your wife will find out?"

"No." Her once-sleek waves now looked wild, only a trace of her red lipstick remained on her swollen lips, and her dress looked off-kilter thanks to the hand he'd slipped into the neckline so he could grope her bare tits. "She's very understanding."

"I doubt that very much," she laughed.

Still cupping her breast, he pressed his lips against her neck softly. "Truth be told, she is something of a tart."

Asteria turned to look at him, her nose brushing against his and he could smell the martini she'd just had. "Is that so?"

"Absolutely. We fucked on our first date, you know. And that was all her, I was willing to be a gentleman and wait till our second," he finished with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"And," Draco continued, "you wouldn't believe the completely filthy things that come out of her mouth."

"Like what?" She arched a brow and he slipped his hand out of her dress, sliding it down her side till it stopped at her stockinged knee, his fingers just under skirt.

"Telling me how wet she is, that she'll be a whore for me, describing in lurid detail how she would suck me off, begging me to fuck her hard." With each word his hand had slid further between her parted thighs till he passed the top of her stockings and his fingers now brushed against her damp knickers. "And she does this in public." His fingers slipped past the silk material and her legs spread slightly, making it easier for him to stroke her clit. "I'm beginning to suspect her of being an exhibitionist."

She bit her lip but he could still hear her whimper. Looking up at him through her lashes, she asked, "Are you certain _she's_ the one starved for attention?"

"We could find out," he breathed against her throat, grinning at how she jerked her hips when he lightly pinched her clit.

His wife turned to look at him, pressing her thighs together and stilling his hand. "Not here."

Little more than twenty minutes after arriving at the club, they left. Hurrying out, they didn't get much farther than the alley behind the back entrance before Asteria turned in his arms, pulling him close by his tie and kissing him.

"Here?"

"Here," she affirmed. She pushed her clutch and wand towards him. "Do something with these first."

Rolling his eyes, he slipped them into the inside breast pocket of his overcoat, thankful that he'd had the tailor add an Undetectable Extension Charm to it. That done, he flicked his wand and it felt as if a blanket had been dropped over them. Cloaking Spells were less practical than Disillusionment Charms but they did have one advantage; they allowed him and Asteria to see each other while hiding them from anyone outside the spell.

Pressing her against the wall, Draco sucked her tongue into his mouth and slipped his hand back inside the neckline of her dress to pluck at one nipple. She reached for his belt and he grabbed her wrist, smirking as he said, "Not yet."

"Not ye--" The word was cut off with a gasp as he undid the halter top of her dress, letting the straps fall to reveal what Draco still considered to be the best pair of tits he'd ever seen.

"No one will see." With that he lowered his head and took the peak of one breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue over it as he sucked. He repeated this on her other breast, this time gently pulling the nipple between his teeth and earning a sharp gasp from his wife. If they were back at their room, he'd do this until she was writhing then ask if he could fuck her tits, loving how his cock looked between them.

But they weren't.

He dropped to his knees, pushing up her skirt until she grabbed the hem and held it up for him. Lifting her left leg over his shoulder, he pressed his mouth against her cunt, not bothering to move her knickers aside just yet. Holding onto her hips as she squirmed, he pressed his flattened tongue against her cloth-covered clit, rubbing it again and again.

"Draco, _please_."

Satisfied, for now, he pushed aside her knickers and licked her clit slowly while she begged for more. He had missed the way she tasted. Holding her steady with one hand, he slid two fingers inside her. Asteria let a loud moan escape before biting her lip again. Draco wanted it to be his cock, wanted to feel her cunt tighten around him as she came but she was too close. Determined to drive her over the edge, he flicked his tongue against her clit as he sucked on it, pumping two fingers in and out of her wet heat as she rocked her hips. She came quickly, whimpering and trembling around him, her knuckles white as she clutched her dress.

Sated, she slumped against the wall, letting her skirt drop and holding out a hand to help him to his feet. He took it, standing and pulling her close, kneading a breast with a free hand while they kissed. It was warm enough to be suffocating underneath the Cloaking Spell but he didn't care. Nuzzling her neck, he whispered, "Let me fuck you."

She kissed him. "People will hear."

"So? No one will see." Draco sucked on earlobe and she sighed. He could feel her resolve weakening. Asteria kissed him, sliding her leg between his and it was all he could do not to pin her against the wall and have her right then.

"But I'm the exhibitio--"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by a bottle breaking and the yowl of a cat as it ran through the alley. She pulled away from him, fixing the top of her dress. "Let's go back to the inn."

"It was just a cat." Asteria shot him a glare, pulling her mink tight around her. She looked spooked. Remembering what his father had said earlier, he sighed, "Fine. Let's go."

He raised his wand, lifting the Cloaking Spell, letting the cool night air surround them. Walking just ahead of his wife to check for any Muggles, he pointed towards the building just before them. "That'll take us to the wizarding side and we can just Floo to the inn. Or would you rather Apparate?"

The sound of a soft _pop_ behind him made Draco slow his steps and the following gasp made him draw his wand and turn.

"'ello Malfoy. Long time no see, eh?"

Holding his wife at wandpoint was Scabior.

"Course, last we met your aunt was trying to cheat me out of that sword. Can't say I was sorry to hear about 'er death," he gave a raspy chuckle.

Draco kept his wand steady. "Let her go."

"You 'ave a good time tonight, love?" Scabior laughed again. With his wand, he pushed her hair from her face, appraising Asteria. The urge to smash Scabior's face in was so strong, Draco could picture the moment in his mind. Still looking at her, Scabior said, "Drop the wand and kick it to the side."

When he refused to move, Scabior pushed his wand against Asteria's throat. "Don't make me ask twice now."

Draco dropped his wand to the ground and kicked it aside. "If it's money you want--"

"It is." Easing back from Asteria but still keeping his wand pointed at the back of her head, Scaboir told her, "Drop the fur on the ground and the bracelet on top of it."

Asteria moved slowly, reluctant to part with the stole. He knew it wasn't out of fondness for it - she had only accepted the mink when he promised her it was made by wizards not Muggles so the animals hadn't been killed - but the sense of protection it provided. She threw her bracelet on top of it, then crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Draco, her eyes flicking from his breast pocket to his face.

"Rings too."

Her face twisted into a scowl but she pulled off her engagement and wedding bands, dropping them on the pile. Scabior moved towards her, grabbing her arm and pushing his wand into her side. He gave Draco a short nod. "Now you. Ring first."

Draco did as he was told, tossing his ring and his cufflinks onto the pile.

"I know you've got money on you, Malfoy."

"It's in a pouch in my side pocket," he said, shrugging his left shoulder to indicate which.

"Fine. Throw it down. Try anything funny and next time I see Greyback, I'll be sure to mention what a pretty wife you 'ave," Scabior said, leering at Asteria as he traced her jaw with the tip of his wand. For the first time, Draco wished he had done as his aunt said and finished off Scabior and the others. Biting his lip to keep from saying _anything_ to make the situation worse, he dropped the pouch full of Galleons on the fur.

"What's this, what's this? You 'olding out on me, love?" Scabior said, flicking her earring with his wand. "'and 'em over."

Seeing his chance, Draco reached for his wife's wand and clutch that he still had in his overcoat pocket while Asteria fumbled with removing her jewelry.

"'urry up, 'urry up."

She mumbled something in response but Scabior wasn't mollified.

"Just give me that," he said, yanking at her ear and causing her to yelp in pain.

Something in Draco snapped at the sound. "_Crucio_!"

Asteria flung herself to the side as the curse lifted Scabior's body in the air before slamming him to the ground. Scabior's body jerked and continued to spasm even when his screams had stopped. Draco finally lowered the wand, wondering if he had killed him. Creeping closer to the prone figure on the ground, he saw his chest rise and fall and his hands clench against the pavement.

Draco felt a hand on his forearm and turned to find his wife beside him. "I cast a Silencing Charm over him with your wand."

"Are you all right?" he asked, cupping the back of her neck with his free hand.

"I'm fine." There was a note of panic in her voice.

The blood on his fingers said otherwise. Draco's lips curled and his hand tightened around Asteria's wand. "You're bleeding. He made you bleed."

Seeing that Scabior was still on the ground, he wanted to walk over and crush his nose like he had Potter's all those years ago. Draco wanted to make the dirty-veined scumbag regret ever raising a hand to her.

"Don't." He hadn't realized that he had moved towards Scabior until Asteria stopped him.

"C'mon, Malfoy!" Scabior panted on the ground. Draco pushed Asteria behind him and raised his wand.

"Draco."

"Do it! Your pasty arse will be in Azkaban right with me so you might as well get your kicks in now." He reached for something behind him and before Draco could do anything, a flash of red light knocked Scabior back to the pavement. He glanced over his shoulder to see Asteria with his wand raised.

"Listen, we have to do something." With a shaking hand she handed Draco his wand and took hers from his hand. "We can't report him without incriminating you and we can't let him go."

He arched a brow. "What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing drastic," she said tetchily. "Just a few Memory Charms."

His parents were surprised when they returned to the Manor that evening. Asteria had explained that she couldn't be away from her son that long and while Narcissa said she understood, Draco could tell that neither she nor his father had believed that was the reason for them cutting their weekend short.

Asteria stepped out of the bathroom, dressing gown tied tightly at her waist and her hair now dry and loose around her shoulders. "You should have joined me."

He had thought of it, knowing it would certainly have been a more enjoyable way to pass the time rather than trying to check the wards around the Manor without either of his parents noticing. "You were already out of the shower by the time I arrived."

Nodding, she knelt on the bed in front of him, running her fingers through his hair. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." He didn't know if it was the truth or not. "How's your ear?"

"Fine." She pushed back her hair so he could see. "It was only a small tear."

At the word _tear_ he clenched his teeth but said nothing, just giving a curt nod.

She glanced at his glass of Firewhiskey on the nightstand. "Do you mind?"

He shook his head, watching as she took a drink. There was this gnawing feeling inside him, as if there were something he should tell her but he didn't know where to begin. "They caught Jugson. Earlier today."

"I didn't know that."

"My father told me before we left. He wanted to warn me to keep a low profile, what with the trial this weekend. Thought there might be backlash."

"Are you worried?"

"No," he scoffed, the bravado in his voice sounding childish even to his own ears. Draco looked away, watching the snow fall outside.

Asteria laid her hand on his knee. "Draco..."

"This won't be the last time. It might be here, with someone who lost their family to Jugson or it might be back in Russia, where Rowle and Greyback and too many others are said to be hiding but tonight wasn't a fluke."

She opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it. After a few moments, she finally said, "Despite what my family and friends think, I knew what I was getting into when I married you."

"Did you really? Even after tonight?" He had no qualms about what he had done. Asteria, however, had been unusually quiet after she _Obliviated_ Scabior and altered his memories.

She tilted her head, watching him. "It was nothing I haven't seen before."

"Not from me."

"Yes," she countered softly. "From you."

His first thought was that she meant Hogwarts. She had been there for the Carrows and she, like the other fifth-years, had been taught at least two of the three Unforgivables under their tutelage. He knew she had never managed to successfully cast the Cruciatus, few students had. Draco had never managed to do so while at Hogwarts but only because the Carrows could never frighten him the way his aunt or the Dark Lord did. With that something clicked in his memory.

"The Pensieve."

She nodded.

It was years ago, before they had married and after they had broken-up. Asteria had said that he hid things from her because he didn't trust her. Draco hadn't seen it that way at the time. He had thought it was only fair when he was certain she didn't trust him. He had thought that the only way she would stay was if he could pretend he was something better than he was. Sometimes he still believed that.

At the time, he had been driven by a desperate desire to win her back as well as some fatalistic need to see what would happen if he did lay all his cards on the table. So, he made her a Pensieve of everything he hadn't told her, everything he couldn't tell her because saying it out loud would make it too real. He had made a Pensieve of every awful thing that had happened to him during the war, everything he had seen, and everything he had done.

She took his left hand in hers, pushing up his unbuttoned cuff and exposing the scars that stretched over his inner forearm. His breath caught as she leaned forward to lay a soft open-mouthed kiss on the faded Mark. "I knew who I was marrying."

Grasping her hand, he pulled her forward till she was straddling his lap. He kissed her lips, pushing back her hair so he could better see her eyes. "What about what happened tonight?"

"We did what we had to," she said, undoing the buttons of his shirt and laying her hand over his heart for a second. "And if anything like that happens again, we'll deal with it."

"I don't want that to happen again." Not to her, not to his parents, and - God forbid - not to his son.

"Don't think about it."

She kissed him, her hands brushing against his stomach as she untied her sash and pulled off her dressing gown. His tongue swept her mouth, curling around hers, making her sigh against his lips. He kissed down her throat, nipping at the skin then sliding his tongue over the new mark he had made. His hands cupped her breasts, kneading them, thumbs rubbing against her hardened peaks as Asteria rolled her hips. Draco thrust against her, one arm now around her waist as he tried to find some sort of rhythm. Her breath was hot against his ear as he used his teeth to gently tug at her nipples before sucking and licking each one then repeating the pattern again.

They bucked against each other like that, the friction more teasing than satisfying. Then Asteria pushed away, kneeling again as she went for his zip. Draco lifted his hips, pushing his trousers and pants down to his knees and Asteria twisted around to pull them further down until he could kick the offending clothing away. She straddled him again, one hand holding his cock as she sunk down around him with a soft moan. Her eyes closed and her head dropped back like being with him - having him fully inside her - was the most perfect thing in the world.

"I love you," he gasped against her breast as she thrust against him. Some rational part of his mind knew that later she would laugh, would tease him that he said those three words so freely and easily during sex and not anytime else.

Her fingers threaded in his hair, right at the crown of his head, she pulled his head back so he was looking her in the eye. His movements were already jerky and Draco knew he wouldn't last much longer. He slid his fingers against her clit, gratified at how her eyes seemed to haze over with lust. She rocked her hips faster, her hand settling at the nape of his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

"Love you, love you, love you," she whispered against his cheek as she shuddered with her orgasm. Arms wrapped around her, Draco followed her over the edge.

*~*_**FIN**_*~*


End file.
